The rein of the silver queen ( A merlin twist)
by Megsymay
Summary: Arwen Moonbeam is destined to be a great queen one who wishes for a world where magic and mortal live in harmony. In order to achieve this she befriends a young warlock named Merlin, and together they fight to create a world at peace.
1. foreword

**Foreword**

Secrets will eventually be told, stories will eventually be forgot, and people will die and never be known. She will be known as a few people, and I write her story in hopes that her legend will live on and be told for years to come. Arwen Moonbeam was her name, she had long white hair, wolf ears, and a beautiful tail she could never stop brushing. For thousands of years she ruled as The Silver Queen second to her husband The Silver King, together they served as the guardians of forests and protectors of all magical beings. As the one hundredth Protector and savior of Camelot multiple times may the true tale of king Arthur be brought to life through the story I am about to tell.

Arwen had a gift not uncommon to her kind, the ability to shape shift, into two forms beyond her own. As a wolf elf she was capable of changing into a monstrous wolf, her unnatural size giving her the title the spirit wolf. Her other form was that of a strapping young man, his brown hair and blue eyes making him irresistible to women, not that he was interested in them. His name was Alexander Prince, knight of Camelot and one of Arthur's most trusted friends.


	2. prologue

**Prologue**

Arwen stood frozen in terror, as soldiers slaughtered everyone around her,

"Get the Queen out of here, she must survive at all cost" someone shouted. It was as someone tried to lead her away from the attack when she saw him, the proud boy sitting atop his white steed, Prince Arthur, coming towards them.

"Arwen look out!" A voice cried seeming all too familiar to her, she stared in horror as her dearest friend and personal guard shielded her from a wave of arrows,

"John!" She screamed as blood spurted from his lips and he fell to the ground, dead. Rage sparked in her eyes as Arwen glared up at the proud, merciless bastard,

"What have we done to deserve this?" She screamed,

"We have done nothing to you yet you come and slaughter us like rodents, you are no better then your heartless monster of a father." Prince Arthur climbed off his steed and drew his blade,

"Do not speak of my father in that manor," he roared preparing to charge towards her for the kill, without any fear she raised her hand and smirked as Arthur flew back.

"I am The Silver Queen, guardian of this forest and all who dwell in it, if you do not wish your men to return to your father dead then be gone Pendragon, or you Arthur son of Uther will watch as I place a plague on your pathetic kingdom." He gazed at her in shock and terror as he flailed madly trying to get to his feet, she returned his gaze, her eyes full of hate as the few surviving druids dragged her away, screaming for her to run.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Three years later._

"There are three places Morgana could be, but it's too dangerous to send out patrols, she's getting to powerful sire," Alex said pointing out the three well-known caves along the nearby mountain borders.

"Why not send us?" Percival asked grinning foolishly in his over confident way,

"No its to dangerous as Alex said, there has to be some other way," Arthur mumbled staring intently at the map as though the answer was hidden in the detailed drawing. Gwain paced along the far end of the table,

"What if we talked to king Sedrick, the man opposes magic as much as your father did, maybe if we convince him that Morgana is a threat to him perhaps he will help," he suggested, clearly proud of his idea. Arthur shook his head,

"And if something goes wrong another war will start,"

"What about the druids, they may be neutral but Morgana is as big a threat to them as she is to us, besides she broke the balance of nature, something they live for, they must want some kind of revenge." Alex looked towards the doors as he spoke, watching as Gius, the court physician and his apprentice Merlin walked in. Merlin was a unique boy, one of the very few human children born with magic, Alex and Gius always wondered how he could hide the fact he was a warlock so well when he worked as Arthur's personal attendant. Like Gius, Merlin knew who Alex truly was, and while hiding his own secret kept Alex's as well.

"That could work, but who will go? If they see my knights or me they will assume we're attacking them," Arthur sighed quickly becoming frustrated,

"I will go, I was raised by druids half my life after all" Alex said flashing a grin at Merlin.

"Oh alright, but your not going alone,"

"I shall bring Merlin then"

"Why Merlin? He's useless"

"Well if I get attacked he'll be running so fast they won't be able to catch him, I'm sure at least one of us would get away sire." Alex chuckled to himself as Arthur agreed to the plan and sent them on their way. Merlin glared at Alex as they saddled their horses, his mouth bent in a continuous scowl.

"Your welcome" Alex said as he climbed onto his horse,

"For what making me look like a coward?" He growled climbing onto his own steed, "Merlin, everyone already thinks you're a coward, besides if it were any different you wouldn't be coming with me now would you?"Alex pointed out as they rode out the kingdom gates and towards the druid encampment Alex knew so well.

"So which druids are we going to see?"

"The only ones who will make a move"

"You mean those old men? How will they help they can barely feed themselves"

"Merlin you've been listening to Arthur and his nonsense lies about the druids to much, the Elders are actually quite young" Alex said kicking his horse into a gallop.

"Young in your books is under one thousand years old" Merlin grumbled nudging his horse to catch up.

When the duo arrived at the encampment they found it almost entirely destroyed, their make shift houses built from cloth and wood were now mere piles of soot, smoke hovering in the air like a thick fog. Bodies both living and dead covered the heavy ground.

"My god" Alex gasped jumping off his horse and running to the nearest living druid, the poor boy was covered from head to toe in deep gashes, not made from any weapon Alex knew of.

"The Elders, s-she took the Elders," he gasped clinging almost desperately to Alex's cloak as he healed him,

"Who?"

"M-Morgana, and some strange men, they almost seemed dead"

"Where? Tell me boy, where did they go?" Alex asked franticly almost shaking the poor boy.

"The caves, they went into the Nol-Dule caves," he stood, staring directly at the dark uninviting caves as Alex placed a hand on his back,

"Are you strong enough to help my friend heal the others?" He asked as Merlin walked over, the boy nodded and set to work.

"Take care of them Merlin, I'm going after her." With that Alex removed his blade and cloak and stormed into the cave.

Once in the cloak of the eerie darkness Alex took on his form as a wolf, and as Arwen she began to stalk her prey. It didn't take long for Arwen to find Morgana, the scent of her undead companions was strong enough even a human could have found them by following their nose.

"Tell me how to get out of this place or I swear I'll kill you on the spot" Morgana growled waving the burning torch around in the Elders faces.

"That's not a very smart idea Morgana considering they were your only way out of here, alive that is" Arwen growled from the darkness,

"Oh and what is a pathetic wolf elf going to do, nibble my leg?" She laughed spitting at Arwen's feet. A growl escaped her lips as she stepped into the torchlight,

"You dare insult me mortal, do you not know to whom you speak?" She roared turning into her true elvish form,

"Death will be a merciful punishment for you Morgana, and may it be long and dark." Morgana chuckled,

"I'm strong enough to reincarnate myself, _dear queen_, surely you knew that,"

"Of course, I also know that miles below my castle lays a cavern full of the souls of witches and warlocks just like you, who are trapped there for all of eternity unable to posses, or reincarnate, as you call it. Believe me _dear Morgana_, it shall be a never ending death I assure you." Terror filled Morgana's eyes as she frantically began to mutter enchantments, before she completed the first phrase a strong wind struck her with great force, slamming her into the rock wall and killing her. Arwen transformed back into Alex and caught Morgana's soul gently in his hands,

" I wish it didn't have to be like this my dear, you had potential to be a great healer," he muttered before putting the glowing orb into a soul cage.

Merlin stood and gazed at the cave entrance as the Elders emerged, followed closely by Alex, a limp body in his arms.

"Is she?"

"Dead? Not quite, she will never be truly dead Merlin, her soul survives" Alex said solemnly as he handed him the now soulless carcass.

"Take this, I entrust her soul to you, travel to the Hidden Temple and tell lord Krasus what has passed, he shall know what to do about the soul, and tell him to come visit sometime" Alex smiled climbing onto his horse and motioning for Merlin to place Morgana's body on as well.

"Tell him to come visit?"

"Oh relax Merlin he comes in disguise," Alex said as they began their journey back to Camelot.

"As a woman I hope, considering you pose as a man," Merlin grumbled

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I was just clearing my throat." Alex eyed him suspiciously but let it pass; they fell silent, and remained that way for the duration of the journey.

Orange glows filled the castle courtyard as the sun began to set bellow the towers; Gwain sat almost nervously on the steps waiting for Alex and Merlin to return. Just as he stood to journey inside for dinner he spotted his companions in the distance,

"What did the druids say?" He asked his chums not noticing the corpse draped across Alex's saddle.

"They didn't need to say anything, the wraith of Morgana is over," Alex's face was grim as he spoke,

"She's dead, Alex killed her," Merlin said in response to Gwain bewildered look, as Alex lifted the corpse off his horse and began to walk inside. Gwain followed in a trance,

"We've been fighting her for years and you just killed her, the most powerful witch out there and what you hit her?"

"Shoved actually, we all knew swords were useless, so while she was busy muttering spells I shoved her and she hit her head pretty hard," Alex explained looking at Merlin expectantly waiting for him to open the door to the throne room.

"Wait I wouldn't go in there his majesty is eating" Gwain warned,

"So? This isn't a gruesome mangled bloody corpse Gwain, it looks like she's sleeping almost" Alex said stepping into the dimly lit room. Arthur looked up from his meal and quickly jumped to his feet alarmed,

"Be at peace sire she is dead," Alex said calmly, Arthur's eye widened,

"You killed Morgana?" he asked slowly uncertain if he had fallen asleep during dinner and was simply dreaming. Alex nodded,

"I was told to burn her body to prevent her soul from returning to it," Arthur sat heavily tears starting to weld up in his eyes.

"Sire?"

"She was my sister Alex, even after she murdered our father, slaughtered my people, and practiced magic I still greave over her. Why?"

"No matter what loved ones do to hurt and betray you there is always an unconditional love sire" Alex said his arms growing tired of holding Morgana's body. Arthur stood and moved towards Alex, his hand gently brushing a strand of hair out of Morgana's pale face,

"Prepare a stake, she will be burned immediately as the witch she is" he said. Alex nodded and carried Morgana down to the courtyard once more; bells tolled loudly waking those who had sought to get extra rest by going to sleep early and summoning everyone to the courtyard to witness the execution of a corpse. It was Alex and Percival who had the honored and difficult task of tying the corpse to the stake, both stepped back almost relieved to finally be rid of her, yet all who lived in the palace had heavy hearts as they knew Morgana wasn't always evil, she had been normal once. Arthur threw the torch into the hay and looked away as the flame quickly engulfed Morgana,

"Today we are rid of a great and powerful enemy, today we may finally sleep without the fear of powerful magic, Morgana is dead!" He shouted over the roaring fire. Cheers erupted in the courtyard as the people celebrated,

"Thank you Alex, Camelot owes you their safety" Arthur muttered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Percival quietly moved to Alex's bedside and shook him softly,

"Alex, wake up, your brother arrived this morning, he's in the throne room," he whispered shaking him once more. Alex groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head as he did so. Percival rolled his eyes annoyed and quickly ripped the blankets off the bed, Alex sat up alarmed,

"What was that for?" he cried.

"Your brother is here," Percival said throwing him a shirt,

"Then why didn't you say so before you ripped off my sheets?"

"I did you dunce, now get up." Alex climbed out of bed and followed Percival to the throne room.

"There's my little wolf-pup" a voice called as they entered the throne room,

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that" Alex growled as Krasus ruffled his hair. Krasus chuckled,

"Would you prefer 'my little ogre'?" Alex shoved Krasus playfully,

"What are you doing in Camelot?"He asked as he struggled against his brother's headlock.

"I heard about the Elder camps and came to see if Morgana had kicked your behind before you managed to kill her," He chuckled before becoming serious.

"Your majesty, would it be possible for me to steal my simpleton for the day?"

"I'm not a simpleton!" Arthur chuckled amused by the love the two brothers shared,

"Of course, Alex deserves it" He smiled distracted by the beautiful Gwenaviere as she entered the room.

"My lady" Alex mumbled bowing as she passed,

"Gwen my love, I don't believe you've met Alex's elder brother, this is Krasus" Arthur said taking her hand gingerly in his and motioning to the tall brown haired man. Krasus bowed deeply,

"It's a pleasure to meet you my lady, please excuse me, Alex and I must be off." Arthur nodded his approval and chuckled as Krasus dragged Alex out of the room by his ear,

"Those boys seem quite close" Gwen said smiling as Arthur led her out to the courtyard.

Alex punched Krasus hard in the shoulder,

"What was that for?" he growled as he turned to saddle his horse

"We have to look like brothers don't we?" Krasus hissed back as he climbed onto his horse. Alex grumbled to himself and settled in the saddle.

"When I said come visit I didn't mean the very next day" he muttered ridding up beside Krasus,

"You fought the most powerful dark priestess alive, I had to make sure you were alright," he said glancing at Alex with his soft blue eyes. Alex blushed, and kicked his horse into a gentle canter Krasus close behind. They rode in silence until they reached King Falls, a large waterfall that lay at the northern mountain border. The Kings falls were sealed by magic, for behind laid the Silver Meadows, beautiful flower filled meadows with a crystal clear lake at its center. It served as a small paradise only Guardians could enter. Alex changed into Arwen as the couple passed through the falls,

"Its just like I remember" Arwen smiled climbing off her horse and letting him roam wild. Krasus wrapped his arms around her waist and held her from behind, "I remember when I first met you,he laughed,

"That wasn't funny, you almost scared me to death pinning me down like that," she grumbled. Krasus grinned and gently kissed her neck,

"What's the fun of being a dragon if I can't scare people every now and then." Arwen smiled and ran towards the lake, the gentle breeze gliding through her hair, Krasus smiled and took off after her. He caught up quickly and tackled Arwen to the ground,

"That's better you've been so tense and irritable lately" she said kissing his cheek softly as he relaxed and Changed into his normal form. Slowly Krasus reached up and brushed his hand against her furry ear, Arwen had always enjoyed having her ears stroked and he'd almost forgotten how soft they were. Arwen almost purred with delight as she stared into his blue cat-like eyes,

"I love you," she muttered leaning close to kiss him. Krasus held her close and pressed his lips to hers, it had been so long since had been able to hold his beautiful wife in his arms and he never wanted to let her go, but something else, something far more important prodded his mind. He sat up breaking the kiss as he did so and looked solemnly into Arwen's purple eyes,

"There was another reason why I came for you today," he said taking her wrists in his hands. Arwen's eyes filled with terror as she guessed what he was about to say next,

"Elune? Krasus what happened to my sister?" She cried getting to her feet,

"The poison is starting to kill her, they don't think she has much time left." Krasus stood and moved to wrap his arms around Arwen, but she shoved him away roughly tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran to her horse and rode off.

Krasus strode through the empty halls of the castle, Elion escorting him to the throne room for the second time that day. Elion muttered something to the guards and the nodded before opening the doors to the large stone chamber.

"Your majesty, Krasus is here to see you once more," Arthur looked up from the map in front of him.

"Krasus did something happen to Alex?" He asked a look of concern spreading across his face,

"In a way yes my lord, Alex's fiancee is currently ill and will not last the week, please sire let him stay by her side until she passes on" he begged. In truth Elune was Arwen's little sister, and was dearer to her then Krasus at times. Arthur nodded

"Thank you for telling me Krasus, Alex will not be punished for not returning for his rounds." Krasus bowed gratefully and turned to leave,

"Krasus, give my best to Alex and tell him not to return until his grieving has passed."

It was well past midnight when Krasus arrived at the small house Arwen called home, a warm light still glowed inside, nobody in the house would be sleeping tonight. Arwen's mother opened the door, "Good evening my lord" she said quietly moving aside to allow him to enter.

"How is she?" he asked removing his cloak and draping over the back of a small wooden chair, tears welded up in the poor woman's eyes,

"She's worsened greatly since you left, the doctor said to say our goodbyes now for he doesn't think she'll last the night." Krasus looked towards the dimly lit room in the back of the house,

"And Arwen?"

"she refuses to leave her side." Gently he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before moving to Elune's room to join Arwen.

"Hello Krasus" the small girl said as he entered the room,

"Hello darling," he smiled pulling up a chair beside Arwen. Elune looked awful, her skin was so pale it was almost transparent, her eyes were sunken in, and her body looked as though the slightest touch would shatter her bones. A coughing fit racked through her body, causing him to jump slightly, Arwen gently pressed a cloth to the child's mouth until the fit had passed. As she removed the cloth from in front of Elune's mouth Krasus caught a glimpse of crimson red and gave a worried to look Arwen. No words needed to be exchanged between the two for it was very clear that Elune was fading fast.

"So young lady, have any good dreams lately?" He asked trying to, in some way, brighten the mood even the slightest. A large smile spread across Elune's face,

"Yes I did" She said excitedly before glancing at Arwen,

"but only you can hear it." Krasus glanced at Arwen as she stood,

"I'll go make some tea" she said leaving the room. He leaned close expectantly,

"Alright what was this dream about?" He asked as Elune giggled,

"Well, I was pretty, I didn't have grey hair and boring brown eyes like some of the other wolf elves, I was like sissy, beautiful. I was older too, old enough to marry the man of my dreams." Krasus grinned,

"Oh and who is the man of your dreams?"

"You Krasus!"

"Is that so, well do you want to know a little secret? I would have married you just the way you are, especially if you were a little older" he said winking. There was a gentle knock at the door and Arwen walked in with a tray,

"Salazus is here, he says he needs to speak to you," she said looking upset. He stood and followed her out into the hallway,

"Arwen, love I'm sorry, I told him under no circumstances was I to be bothered today, I said I wasn't leaving your side, especially now," he said mentally strangling Salazus.

"Go" she said quietly,

"What?"

"Go its clearly important" she said louder before returning to Elune's room. Krasus cursed silently as he headed for the front door,

"This better be a bloody emergency" he growled harshly.

"V-very much my lord, the Blue Queen requests your presence immediately as the future king and ruler," he stammered.

"Where's Krasus?" Elune asked as Arwen returned to her chair beside the bed,

"Something important came up at the Temple" she said gently brushing a strand of sweat soaked hair out of Elune's face.

"Sis do you remember when I used to crawl in bed beside you when I was scared and you'd hold me close?" She asked her breathing becoming slightly labored. Arwen smiled,

"Of course I do" she said, an empty pit forming in her stomach as she knew the time was drawing near. Elune smiled weakly,

"Could you hold me like that again?" Arwen climbed in bed beside her and gently held her close,

"I'm scared Arwen, I don't want to die" she sobbed burying her face in Arwen's hair.

"Hush, I know you're scared" she whispered kissing Elune's furry little ear. Elune was only thirteen although to humans her grey hair would have made her seem older. It was the colour of her wolf fur and was not uncommon among the Wolf elves.

"Arwen?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry but I love Krasus," Elune sniffed softly,

"I know, it's alright, he's a hard man not to fall in love with" Arwen soothed gently stroking Elune's hair. Fear and pain gripped her heart as she began to feel the life and warmth slip from Elune's body. Morgana had done this to her, by creating that poison used to kill healers. Magic only quickened the poisons progress and increased the agony its victims experienced. Elune moved to look at Arwen,

"When I am reborn I wish to have a sister just like you once more" she mumbled before the last bit of life left her. Arwen watched as Elune's soul left her body,

"Enjoy the heavens little one," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Arwen woke the next morning still holding Elune in her arms, her mother standing by the bedside.

"She is no longer suffering Arwen, she wouldn't want you to grieve," she said running her fingers through Elune's hair,

"Come my child you haven't eaten since you got here." Arwen nodded and kissed Elune's forehead before following Mother out to the kitchen. A pot of porridge cooked over the fire and filled the house with its bread like smell,

"Its nothing like what you eat in Camelot, but I know its one of your favorites," Mother said sadly as she spooned some into a bowl and poured Sunlily nectar on it. Arwen smiled her thanks and started to spoon the sweet yet bitter porridge greedily into her mouth. Mother sat down across from her,

"The knights will be here this afternoon to take her to Star Lake, we should dress her in that blue gown she love" she said starting to choke up.

That afternoon everyone gathered at the lake that had been Elune's favorite playground since she could walk. Krasus came up behind them followed by her father,

"I'm so sorry my dear, I returned as quickly as I could" he said gently embracing Mother. Krasus pulled Arwen close,

"I should have stayed love I'm sorry" he said softly, kissing her forehead as the knights gently laid Elune's body into a flower filled boat and sent it adrift into the lake. Solemnly a knight fired a flaming arrow that engulfed the small boat in flames upon contact. Arwen buried her face into Krasus' chest unable to watch as she broke down crying once more. Once the boat was no longer in sight Arwen followed her mother through the nearby fields picking baskets full of lilies. The family returned to the house in silence where Arwen laid the flowers from one basket on Elune's bed, while her mother removed the petals from the flowers in the other basket and spread them over Elune's favourite dolls and toys. Once the task was complete the two women left the room and locked the door behind them before rejoining the men in the main living area.

Alex arrived back in Camelot that night, still fuming over the fact that Krasus had told Arthur that his fiancee was dying,

"I thought you needed the acting challenge," he had said. Percival was doing his rounds when Alex rode through the front gates,

"Alex your back how are you?" he asked as the two headed back for the castle,

"I'm alright" Alex sighed as he handed his reins to the stable boy. There was an awkward silence between the boys,

"come join the others dinner should have just been served in the hall" Percival smiled trying to somehow break the silence,

"I'd rather eat alone in my chambers, I'm sorry Percival, I just..." Alex paused as he took in a deep breath. He nodded,

"I understand, I shall tell the King you have returned," Alex forced a sad smile

"Thank you Percival." A maid brought food and wine to Alex's chambers, and then left him to his grief. Gius walked in a few minutes later and watched silently for a couple seconds as Alex poked at his food,

"Elune?" he asked softly,

"Last night, she died last night in my arms" Alex muttered trying to hold back tears.

'Alexander" came another voice from the door; he looked up to see Arthur and the others standing in the doorway,

"You never told us you were getting married!" Gwain cried as they piled into the room. Alex sighed heavily,

"It only became official a few days ago when I finally got the courage to ask her father for her hand" he said chuckling quietly as he took a sip of wine. Elion stepped forward and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder,

"Get some rest we decided to take your watch tonight" he said as Arthur stepped forward,

"Go to bed, you've had a rough couple of days" he ordered patting his back. Gius shooed everyone out of the room pausing before he left,

"If you can't sleep come see me and I'll give you something" he said closing the door behind him. For hours Alex sat in the silence of his room staring out the window, playing memories of Elune in his mind. A sudden knock at his door caused him to jump, alarmed by the unforeseen disturbance.

"Alex?" came a quiet voice as the door opened a crack,

"Your highness what are you doing up so late?" He asked standing and bowing as she shyly entered the room. She smiled

"No formalities now Alex, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk when I saw the candle in your window, I thought you may have wanted some company." Alex grinned,

"Thank you my lady, I would greatly enjoy that, please won't you please sit," he said pulling out a chair for her. Gwen sat down as silence filled the room,

"Thinking about her?" she asked as Alex sat heavily in his own chair. He nodded,

"I just, can't believe she's gone" he sighed taking a large swig of wine. Gwen fiddled with her nightgown,

"If it's not to hard to answer, may I ask what killed her?" She said carefully, Alex set down his goblet and took in a deep breath.

"A poison, the same one that eventually caused Uther's demise,"

"But, Uther was killed by the sorcerer Arthur brought to heal him" Gwen said confused. Alex shook his head,

"It was all part of Morgana's plan, the blade that stabbed him was coated in an ancient poison used to kill people with magic and healing abilities during the Great War. When magic is used in attempt to heal the victim, the effects of the poison are amplified causing them a far more painful death. The sorcerer had no way of knowing that his healing attempts would kill the king." Alex paused and inhaled deeply once more,

"My Elune had no way of knowing that she would become an unintended victim to another of Morgana's bloody murders," he growled, quickly composing himself when he recalled who's presence he was in,

"I apologize your majesty."

"Oh no it's perfectly alright Alex, but why didn't you tell Arthur about the poison?"

"Even if I did it wouldnÕt change his hate towards magic, all the druids want is a era where magic and non-magic beings can live side by side in harmony, while working together to vanquish those wishing to do evil." Alex leaned over towards Gwen,

"Their hope is quickly fading my lady, the druids hoped that Arthurs would change his ways and not be his fathers image, as it was in Uther's rule those who are born with, practice, or live in harmony are still hunted and slaughtered like game." Gwen starred at him wide eyed as he took a sip of wine,

"You have a very valid point Sir Alex, and you know so much of the druids" she said smiling softly. Alex smiled back,

"You learn a lot when raised by druids, though you must understand my lady, I despised the Pendragon's for a long time before an Elder set me straight."

"Why?"

"Three years ago Arthur raided a druid village, you may remember that day, and I was there. He and the soldiers slaughtered everyone they could reach, men, women, and even the children. I was one of the very few who escaped with their lives and I felt nothing but hatred towards the throne of Camelot, but an Elder told me, when Arthur became king things would change for the better. Thus he sent me here, never in my dreams did I imagine that Arthur would knight an orphaned druid boy." Alex chuckled to himself as he realized the Gwenaviere had fallen asleep. Gently he lifted the sleeping queen and placed her in his bed, dreading the moment he'd have to explain why she was there to Arthur.

"Alex?" Came a harsh whisper from the door,

"Merlin what's wrong" he asked opening the door,

"Come quickly Elion has been acting very strange since returning from his watch with Percival, Gius thinks they might have accidently disturbed the shrine." Alarmed Alex followed Merlin to Elion's chambers where Arthur and the other knights were gathered inside,

"Your majesty please leave immediately," he yelled drawing his sword and pointing it Elion's unconscious form. Arthur stepped forward,

"Alex what has gotten into you?" He roared,

"Percival where Elion started acting strangely were there ribbons tied to the trees?"

"Yes, there was a well also"

"Did Elion touch the water in the well?"

"I don't know." Alex turned to face the others,

"Arthur please leave, Elion has been possessed, if its.." Alex froze midsentence upon seeing a small familiar druid boy, soaking wet and covered in blood, standing behind Arthur. Alex tackled Arthur to the ground as Elion's blade flew across the room and into the door behind where Arthur had been standing. Alarmed everyone ran from the room and barricaded the doors shut from the outside,

"What on Earth!?" Arthur shouted his face as white as his linen shirt, Alex took in a deep breath and sighed.

"His name is Alturar, he is the reason the shrine is there. Three years ago you attacked a druid village under the order of King Uther. Arthur slashed his chest open with his blade, the force causing Alturar to fall into the well, were he died. His spirit cannot rest because he seeks revenge for his unjustified death, the druids sealed him in the well by making the shrine so he couldn't fulfill his revenge by killing Arthur." He explained feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone starring at him intently,

"How do you know this?" Percival asked,

"He was my best friend, I was also standing next to him when Arthur's blade took his life. I often thought that my life should have been taken in his place." Merlin cleared his throat lifting the eerie silence that had fallen over them,

"So how do we get rid of him?" He asked,

"Well we'd need the same druids who sealed him the first time, but they were slaughtered. We kill Elion, which her majesty would most likely agree against as would us all, or we allow to complete his vengeance." Arthur froze,

"Speaking of Gwen has anyone seen her?"

"She couldn't sleep so came to how I was faring, don't worry sire she fell asleep so I laid her in my bed," Alex explained. Gwain glanced at Gius,

"So what's the plan?"

"Arthur should stay away from Elion that is clear, Alex you know the boy so you can sit in the room and try to get through to him. The rest of you guard Arthur and Gwen with your lives incase something happens to Alex." Everyone stood and nodded agreeing that it was the best course of action,

"Well, considering I asked to have Alturar sealed this is going to be a deathly reunion, so incase he kills me, you are the most stubborn, stuck up bunch of terrific men and I will never regret fighting along side you." Alex smiled as he stepped into the room,

"You best barricade us in."

Alex sat in the corner of the room polishing his sword for what seemed hours before Alturar appeared.

"It been awhile" he said calmly, not looking up from his blade,

"Why? Why do you protect that cold-blooded murderer?" He hissed, his cold dead voice sending shivers up Alex's spine.

"You already know why" he growled making the small boy cringe,

"Are you Queen yet?"

"If I were magic wouldn't be hated" Alex said smiling up at the expressionless boy. Alturar's eyes were empty; they no longer had the beautiful sparkle that Alex had loved so much.

"I sealed you hoping that having the time you'd learn to forgive, but instead your rage has only grown," Alturar's face contorted into a horrid look or rage. The emptiness of his eyes was replaced with a black flame,

"You're the one who sealed me?" he roared shaking the room violently, Alex struggled to retreat further into the corner; his whole body now shook with fear. Suddenly Alturar had him by the neck and dangling high above the floor,

"Why do you help these monsters, you watched me die, you watched John die, by the hand of these bloody Pendragon's and their loyal dogs" he spat his hand tightening around Alexs neck.

"I-It seems your rage has caused you to lose sight of your dreams Alturar, you shared my dream once and like me you would do anything to make it come true, even if it meant serving the man who killed your dearest friends," he gasped as Alturar tightened his grip. Alex managed to muster a scream of agony as he slid his free ghostly hand into Alex's chest and took hold of his heart,

"My vessel wakes, tell Arthur to come to me at the shrine, if anyone comes with him, he and the Queen's precious brother will die." With that he let go of Alex and let him fall to the ground, gasping for breath and coughing up blood,

"Alturar stop this please," he wheezed as Elion climbed out the window and disappeared into the night. With strength he didn't know he had Alex smashed opened the door and staggered towards his chambers where Arthur and Gwen were.

"Alex! What happened? What has he done to you?" Gwain cried rushing to help him, as he staggered towards the door,

"Arthur, I need to speak to Arthur" he gasped hardly able to stand. Gwain nodded and helped him into the room,

"Arthur you must go to the shrine alone, or Elion will not hold out much longer." Before anyone could protest Arthur left the room leaving them all in silence,

"Somebody should follow just in case," Gwen suggested

"I'll go" Alex said.

"Alex you can hardly stand, no you need Gius to look at you," Merlin said sternly moving to take Gwain's place,

"No I have to be the one, I'm Arthur's only chance, I can set Alturar straight." Merlin sighed as everyone stared at Alex worriedly, they knew he was right; he was indeed the only one who Alturar would listen to, but he was in hardly any shape to journey to the shrine alone. Percival placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder,

"Go with him Merlin, you're the only one here who knows much about medicine, Elion may need you, and if not him Alex certainly will. Godspeed to you both and bring our king and fellow knight home." Merlin and Alex set off at a full gallop both praying that they would get there in time.

Arthur stepped into the center of the shrine, completely unarmed,

"I'm here, do what you wish to me, just let Elion go" he called into the empty darkness. Elion stepped out into the moonlight his blade in his hand,

"Are you prepared to die Pendragon?" He asked, his voice no longer his own but Alturar's. Athur swallowed hard,

"Actually I wanted to talk" he remarked, his throat unusually dry. Alturar hissed,

"Talk? Did you talk to us before you slaughtered us all?" Arthur winced as Elion began to charge. He waited, but the blow never came, slowly he opened his eyes and gazed in horror as Elion thrust his blade into Alex's stomach. Alex fell to his knees and Arthur could clearly see the blade coming out his back,

"Killing, will never set you free" he gasped as Elion dropped the blade and looked at his hands in terror.

"Why? After all he has done, why did you shield him with your own body?" Alturar cried,

"Because he is a hope worth fighting for Alturar, forgive him his deeds for one day he shall make up for them." Elion looked at Arthur before embracing him,

"Take care of my friend, and fulfill your destiny for the sake of us all" he whispered before Alturar's soul left his body. Arthur caught Elion as his legs gave out,

"Alex!" Merlin shouted emerging from the trees and running to his side,

"You followed me?" Arthur asked as though just realizing that Alex was there. Merlin ignored him,

"We have to get back to Gius, now" he said pulling the blade from Alex's chest, he cried out in agony, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Well don't just stand their help me! We have to hurry or he'll die!" Elion weak and confused rushed to Merlin's side,

"I did this?" he gasped horrified,

"No Alturar did, there's nothing you could have done to resist him Elion" Alex muttered as Elion gently picked him up.


End file.
